Die weiße Orchidee
by Cocos
Summary: Ein zärtlicher, sachter Kuss, die morgendliche Vereinigung, der Liebesbeweis nach einer besonderen Nacht des Vertrauens. Crawford x Aya (lime, yaoi) *abgeschlossen*


A/N: Eine Kurzgeschichte, inspiriert durch den einziehenden Frühling. Die Charaktere sind nicht meine, daher auch kein monetärer Anspruch.   
  
Viel Spaß und freudiges C&Cing!  
~~**~~  
Es war schon heiß, als er aufwachte. Eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, in Anbetracht des Ortes, wo er sich gerade befand.  
Griechenland, die Insel der Götter, Symbol des Altertums, Wahrzeichen der Mystik.  
  
Ein leise, warmer Westwind strich durch die geöffneten Fenster und über seine schlanke, unbekleidete Gestalt. Er lächelte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl.   
  
Brad stand langsam auf und ließ seinen Blick durch das weiß gekalkte, von rohem Stein zusammengehaltene Zimmer gleiten. Auch wenn Weiß dazu diente, die Wärme zu absorbieren und abzuhalten, so taten doch die offenen Fenster ihr Übriges und ließen sowohl südländische Hitze als auch angenehme Kühle hinein.  
  
Er atmete tief den medisalzenen Geruch des unter ihm liegenden Ozeans ein und strich mit einer entspannten Bewegung die seichten Gazevorhänge zurück, schenkte der kleinen Siedlung von weißgekalkten Steinhäusern am Rande des Ozeans, die scheinbar in die umliegenden Klippen gemeißelt schienen seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Es war ein allzu realer Frieden, der ihn im Moment anhand dieser Aussicht beherrschte.  
  
Brad begab sich zu dem kleinen, hölzernen Tisch und ließ sich in einen der beiden Korbsessel gleiten, während seine Finger nachdenklich über das dritte Lebewesen in diesem kleinen, sonnendurchfluteten Raum fuhren: Eine weiße Orchidee in langstieliger Glasvase. Ein Geschenk an ihn selbst, von dem Menschen, auf dessen Körper sein Blick nun ruhte.  
  
Welch süße Verführung bot sich ihm durch die schlanke, männliche Gestalt, die leicht zusammengerollt unter dem weißen, hauchdünnen Laken schlief, auf der Seite lag, dabei die Arme in Höhe der entblößten, zarten Brust.  
  
Karamellfarbene, sonst so bleiche Haut hob sich sanft vom Weiß des Bettes ab, bildete einen zarten Kontrast zur sommerlichen Farbe des Zimmers und seiner Umgebung.  
  
Brad lächelte erneut. Wie lange hatte er gebraucht, um in den Genuss dieses Augenblickes zu kommen? Wie lange hatte er gekämpft, um an diesem Punkt seines Lebens zu stehen?  
  
Was ihm nun auch in den Blick stach, war das rote Stück Seide um die Augen des schlafenden Mannes. Ein kleines, wunderbares Accessoire, und doch soviel mehr als das.   
  
Es war das Symbol des vollkommenen Vertrauens, der Hingabe.   
  
Ran hatte es gestern angelegt und sowohl sich als auch seinen Körper in die Hände des älteren Mannes begeben. Blind für seine Umgebung hatte Brad schließlich die Führung übernommen, seinem Partner Schritt für Schritt mehr gezeigt, dass das ihm entgegengebrachte Vertrauen nicht enttäuscht werden würde.  
  
Vielmehr hatten seine omnipräsenten Hände den jüngeren Mann in höhere Sphären gestreichelt, geführt, jeden der lusterfüllten Seufzer begleitet, begrüßt, gefördert. Sie hatten ihn einem Höhepunkt entgegengetrieben, der für Brad ein einmaliges Erlebnis gewesen war.  
  
Zu sehen, wie der Mann, den er liebte, unter seinen Händen, seinen Lippen dahinschmolz, wie sich die sonnengebräunte, schlanke Gestalt hin und her wand, ja beinahe hilflos war. Zu hören, welch Geräusche Ran in der Lage war von such zu geben. Zu wissen, dass zu diesem Zeitpunkt das Vertrauen seinen Zenit erreicht hatte und nun als Fixstern über ihnen schwebte....   
  
Es war Brads eigener, persönlicher Höhepunkt gewesen, diesem einzigartigen Ereignis beiwohnen zu dürfen. Zu hören, dass es sein Name war, den Ran in das Zimmer hauchte, am Hochpunkt seiner Lust, seines Gehen Lassens, seiner Ekstase.  
  
Brad erhob sich von seinem Blickpunkt und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit für einen Moment auf den blauen Himmel. Ohne jede Wolke, etwas heller als der tiefe, in der Sonne glitzernde Ozean, ließ er sein Herz für einen Momente schneller schlagen und hinausfliegen in die Weite.  
  
Doch dann widmete er sich seinem eigentlichen Vorhaben und ließ sich elegant-lautlos neben dem rothaarigen Mann nieder, löste sacht das edle Stück Seide von den Augen seines Gegenübers.   
  
Er liebte es, Ran beim Schlafen zu beobachten, besonders nun, da die Sonne ein bezauberndes Spiel auf den verführerischen Körper des jüngeren Mannes vor ihm warf. Er liebte diese kleinen, unscheinbaren Bewegungen, mit denen Ran seine Schlafposition veränderte, anscheinend immer genau wissend, wo er selbst, Brad, lag.   
Er liebte vor allen Dingen das Mienenspiel seines Partners, den entspannten Gesichtsausdruck, während er schlief, das kleine Lächeln, welches Ran immer auf den Lippen trug.   
  
"Brad....", holte ihn eine leise, schlaftrunkene Stimme aus seinen verzauberten Beobachtungen und der ältere Mann richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf violette Augen, die sich blinzelnd und bleiern umsahen, ihn anlächelten, ihm einen guten Morgen wünschten.  
  
"Guten Morgen", erwiderte er sacht den Gruß und strich dem rothaarigen Mann über die verschlafenen Gesichtszüge, als dieser sich nun aufrichtete und die Augen erneut schloss, dabei seine Lippen spitzte. Und Brad wusste sofort, was sein Gegenüber verlangte. Das, was ihm zustand.   
  
Ein zärtlicher, sachter Kuss, die morgendliche Vereinigung, der Liebesbeweis nach einer besonderen Nacht des Vertrauens.  
  
Der Nacht der weißen Orchidee.  
~~~~~  
La fin  
by Coco 


End file.
